


Sentymentalizm

by Filigranka



Series: I jakiż to eliksir (zdoła przywrócić mi) [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drama, Gen, Polski | Polish, a przynajmniej nie tak dużo jakbym chciała, ale tylko trochę dramatu więcej przedramatyzowania, dialogi dialogi, fandom mi nie napisał, kategorie wangstu i angstu są postkolonialnym katowskim wyparciem, napięcia w relacjach, prawdopodobnie nie ma tutaj konsolacji, stare (znaczy ma z dwa-trzy lata), słodkie jak ochrana
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus i jego małe gierki. W tle: ogród botaniczny. Oraz negocjacje z rządem wutajskim (pretekstowe).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentymentalizm

Spotkanie z władzami Wutai było dla ShinRy jeszcze jedną okazją do pokazania społeczeństwu potęgi korporacji. Transparenty powiewały na wietrze, ulica lśniły czystością, typowe przygotowania. Oto przyjeżdżali dostojnicy z pokonanego, upokorzonego kraju – warto było wykorzystać okazję, by tym mocniej przywiązać ludność do firmy i wybić jej z głowy wszelkie myśli o buncie.  
       Poza tym, lepiej, by przyjmowani z drwiącymi honorami urzędnicy także wynieśli wrażenie wspaniałości (tudzież bezwzględności) tworzonego przez mako świata. Ostatecznie, celem wizyty były negocjacje, nawet nie czysto formalne: rząd Wutai nadal miał prawo do podejmowania kilku decyzji, zawsze mógł też mnożyć problemy biurokratyczne. Prezydent wolałby tego uniknąć.  
       Między innymi dlatego w dyplomatycznych rozmowach miał uczestniczyć Sephiroth. Obecność sławnego żołnierza powinna podziałać jak ostrzeżenie dla wszystkich, którzy chcieliby sprzeciwić się nowemu ładowi. Obecność Rufusa była z kolei sprawą oczywistą, z punktu widzenia nielicznych analityków politycznych wręcz nudną: nastolatek zasiadał w końcu w radzie kampanii, piastował najwyższe funkcje, widziano w nim przyszłego dziedzica.  
       O siódmej rano, dobre dwie godziny przed rozpoczęciem obrad, obaj przechadzali się po wewnętrznej palmiarni ShinRy, jednym z miejsc odpoczynku dla tych, którzy ściany biurowca nazywali „domem".         Rozmawiali o sprawach błahych – korporacyjne intrygi już dawno nadwątliły ich dziecięcą, szczerszą formę przyjaźni, mimo pokazowej, publicznej serdeczności, tym częściej i teatralniej okazywanej, im bardziej skomplikowane czy wyrachowane stawały się stosunki między mężczyznami.  
       — Dzisiaj — szepnął prezydentowicz po chwili kontemplującej ciszy (spotkania w miejscach uchodzących za piękne mają tę zaletę, że momenty milczenia przypisuje się zachwytowi) — jest rocznica śmierci mojej mamy.  
       Żołnierz odruchowo zaczął analizować potencjalne implikacje informacji. Chłopiec wiedział, że rozmówca o dacie pamięta, bo przecież wojskowy pamiętał wszystko; użył słowa czułego, ukazującego go w świetle bezbronnego, osieroconego dziecka; wspomniał o tym w chwili, kiedy akurat naokoło nie było świadków, w miejscu, które uchodziło za jedno z wolnych od podsłuchu; opowiadał o fakcie prywatnym – oznaka zażyłości; grał na emocjach wreszcie.  
       Rufus coś planował. Coś, do czego potrzebował Sephirotha.  
       Najemnik miał przez moment ochotę po prostu przytulić nastolatka (albo nim potrząsnąć – nigdy nie był pewien), by potem zapytać, bardzo serio, co tamten kombinuje. Niewykluczone, pomyślał, że w jakimś mitycznym czasie przeszłym, krainie dzieciństwa, która chyba nie istniała, ale to przecież nie przeszkadzało do niej wracać, nawet by tak zrobił. „Mój książę, nieważne, co knujesz – przestań. To się źle skończy. Powiedz, o co chodzi, znajdę rozwiązanie, nie ma nic, czego bym nie mógł".  
       — Mój książę – pamiętam, oczywiście. Oficjalne uroczystości zostały przełożone na weekend, prawda? Twój ojciec pragnie móc poświecić całą swoją uwagę, czas i...  
       — Stary — przerwał mu lekceważącym tonem Shinra — nie chce zawracać sobie głowy w trakcie ważnej wizyty. Ostatecznie, cztery dni, co to za różnica, zmarłym w ogóle nic nie robi różnicy, trzeba z żywymi naprzód iść, takie tam. Do przodu! Do przodu! – to jest krakanie kruka korporacji.  
       To nie było nic wielkiego, typowy dla prezydentowicza pełen wisielczego humoru przytyk w stosunku do znienawidzonego rodzica, ale SOLDIER poczuł zaniepokojenie. Bardzo niebezpieczne intrygi snuł chłopiec, skoro musiał szantażować swoją melancholią, poczuciem zagubienia.  
       „Twój ojciec cię kocha, wiesz? Niezależnie od tego, co robisz, co myślisz, jak bardzo go nie znosisz, twój ojciec cię kocha, to widać. Chyba ty też go nawet kochasz. Nie zrób nic głupiego, by temu zaprzeczyć, nic durniejszego niż dotychczas".  
       — Prezydent — zaczął żołnierz i umilkł na sekundy, nie do końca wiedząc, co powiedzieć — jest bardzo przejęty uroczystością. Nie dba o pieniądze. Ceremonia z pewnością będzie piękna. Widziałem harmonogram, wstępne plany.  
       — Nie dba o pieniądze? Stary? Przy tej forsie, którą posiada, to chyba raczej minimum szacunku, jaki powinien okazać swojej zmarłej żonie?  
       „Nie zawarł ponownego małżeństwa, nawet o tym nie wspominał, choć przy jego pozycji to byłoby naturalne...".  
       — Zresztą — Rufus kontynuował, odgarnąwszy włosy z czoła nonszalanckim gestem — chodzi mu tylko o pokazanie świetności firmy, nie o mamę.  
       „Mamę", znowu. Nie „matkę" czy „pamięć", czy którąkolwiek z oschlejszych, zwyklejszych dla nastolatka kombinacji. Wojskowy zaczynał mieć naprawdę złe przeczucia. Owszem, wierzył w szczerość synowskich uczuć, z autopsji wiedział, jak wielką tęsknotę oznacza sieroctwo – nie ufał jednak nagłemu okazaniu emocji. O Shinrze mawiano, że nigdy nie płakał i ta plotka doskonale oddawała istotę jego charakteru. Musiał coś zyskiwać na ujawnieniu słabości.  
       Musiał też sobie wmówić, że jest nieprawdziwa, by nie czuć zagrożenia. Co w danym kontekście oznaczało kłopoty – dla dziecka może i psychiczne, ale dla dorosłego głównie polityczne.  
       Sephiroth lubił chłopca, był do niego nawet przywiązany, naprawdę. Patrzył na jego dorastanie, bawił, tulił, uśmierzał lęki, niegdyś. Miał wszakże również własne plany, sojusze, wrogów, intrygami powiększał swoją władzę. Mały dziedzic odkrywał niepoślednią rolę w tych kalkulacjach – jako dziedzic na najwyższych stanowiskach właśnie, nie ścigany przestępca, buntownik, więzień czy marionetka.  
       Najemnik przyzwyczaił się i pogodził z koniecznością tracenia przyjaciół. Lecz ostatnio poświęcono już – poświęcił – niemal wszystkich. Prezydentowicz, jeśli przy tej różnicy wieku mógł go nazywać „przyjacielem", był ostatni. Poza tym, Genesis, Angeal, Lazard: oni wszyscy mieli chociaż iluzję wyboru. Byli, formalnie przynajmniej, dorośli. Walczyli z SOLDIERem w jednych bitwach, ufał im, kochał w pewien sposób, ale żadnego z nich nie okręcał wokół siebie na powitanie, z żadnym nie grał w memory ani nie czytał książek na dobranoc.  
       „Rufus, mój mały, malutki – twój ojciec dałby ci to, czymkolwiek jest, gdybyś poprosił, gdybyś miał cierpliwość do rozmów, trochę wyrozumiałości – twój ojciec cię kocha, wiem na pewno – bo mnie nikt nigdy – o czym ja myślę, prezydent nie jest w stanie – mój książę też nie".  
       — Chcę pójść do jej kaplicy — oznajmił Shinra. Sprawiał wrażenie zapatrzonego w jedną z tropikalnych roślin, mówił tonem lekkiej pogawędki, ale żołnierz wyczuł napięcie. — W przerwie między negocjacjami... tej popołudniowej — nieco przesadnie leniwy głos, zbyt manieryczne machnięcie dłonią. — Potowarzyszysz mi? Proszę?  
       Zapytany dosłownie zobaczył w myślach scenę, którą tamten reżyserował. Głośna, teatralnie modulowana kwestia „Idę na grób mojej matki, bo dzisiaj jest rocznica... Pójdziesz ze mną, Sephiroth?". Potem wspólne wyjście, popis kontroli, czytelny sygnał, kogo popierał, po czyjej stronie stanąłby Rzeźnik Wutai w razie ewentualnego konfliktu wewnętrznego.  
       Pokaz, nie pierwszy i nie ostatni. Jednak mieszając w to wszystko zagranicznych oficjeli, przechodząc na nowy poziom ostentacji, nastolatek podnosił stawkę. Wojskowy mógł sobie trudu wyobrazić takie zaaranżowanie całej sytuacji, by trąciła ona groźbą puczu.  
       — Rufus – możemy pójść wieczorem — zaproponował, a potem spróbował przemówić dzieciakowi do rozsądku. — Rozmowy są ważne, mógłbyś zawrzeć znajomości, wywrzeć korzystne wrażenie. Gdyby wutajscy dostojnicy uznali cię za partnera, twoja pozycja w firmie...  
       Sephiroth urwał w pół zdania, zaskoczony, bo chłopiec odwrócił się nagle, objął mężczyznę za szyję, zanurzając twarz w jego włosach, tuż przy uchu.  
       — Wutajscy dostojnicy nie traktują mnie poważnie. Ani trochę. Sprawdziłem — wyszeptał, ściszając głos przy ostatnim słowie tak bardzo, że przypominał szmer.  
       Najemnik wychwycenie czasownika zawdzięczał tylko słuchowi ulepszonemu mako. Zamarł na sekundę. „Sprawdzić" takie rzeczy można było tylko w jeden sposób, składając propozycję – a takie działania podpadałyby pod zdradę. Pytanie tylko, jak wielką. „Rufus, w imię wszystkich potęg, co żeś narobił?".  
       — Prooszę — dorzucił głośno prezydentowicz, raczej na użytek ewentualnego podsłuchu niż przekonania rozmówcy.  
       Ten tymczasem gorączkowo rozważał sytuację. Wyznanie Shinry dowodziło zaufania w świecie tak dwulicowym jak ten korporacyjny wręcz szalonego; z całą pewnością było niebezpieczne dla nich obu. Z drugiej strony wojskowy nie miał za wielu możliwości manewru: jeden wyraz, jakby nie znaczący, to za mało, by wysunąć oskarżenie wprost. Pójście do turków nie wchodziło w rachubę, nie tylko ze względu na konkurencję między nimi a SOLDIER – w przypadku demaskacji dziedzic utraciłby swoją pozycję, co zburzyłoby niemal wszystkie plany polityczne żołnierza. Nie musiał co prawda obawiać się, że jemu samemu zarzucono by nielojalność, nikt nie śmiał kwestionować wierności Miecza Kompanii, ale sytuacja byłaby niewątpliwie niewygodna, zwłaszcza, iż Sephiroth nie przypuszczał, by oddalenie Rufusa trwało dłużej niż kilka lat. Lazard przepadł, firmę musiał więc w przyszłości przejąć młodszy syn.  
       Robienie sobie z niego wroga byłoby nierozsądne. Do tego dochodziła kwestia osobistych sympatii...  
       Nastolatek uznał milczenie za odmowę, spróbował więc ponownie:  
       — Och, proszę, nie mógłbyś – zawsze mnie rozumiałeś, tylko ty, nikt więcej, nikt tak dobrze, zawsze – myślałem, że – że może – teraz też – tęsknię za nią – byłem mały, to prawie tak, jakbym jej niemal wcale nie poznał — zakończył łagodnie, cichuteńko.  
       „Umiesz grać poniżej pasa, prawda, mój książę? Aż tak ci zależy – bahamucia krew, to twoja matka i jej rocznica, dlaczego musiałeś w to wplątać cały ten kompanijny bajzel? Twój ojciec pije, je zdecydowanie zbyt tłusto i za mocno wzrusza się operą – odziedziczysz to wszystko wystarczająco szybko, nie mieszaj w to Wutai, nie zdołasz opanować sił, które... Rufus, już lepiej zastrzel go po prostu, nikogo to nie obejdzie, umarł król, niech żyje król".  
      — Pójdę z tobą wieczorem, niezależnie od wszystkiego. Najwyżej spóźnimy się na kolację.  
      Dzieciak, jeszcze przed chwilą wtulony, mruczący jakieś czułości, odsunął się natychmiast, ponownie chłodny, odległy jak niebo nad Midgarem.  
      — Stary wydaje kolację w rocznicę śmierci mojej matki – jego żony – a ty twierdzisz, że „pragnie poświęcić uroczystości czas i uwagę". Sam pójdę, sam urządzę czuwanie, w takim razie, będę w kaplicy całą noc, wieczór i...   
      — Nie pojawisz się na kolacji.  
      „Jasny sygnał buntu. Pięknie. Można by to zrzucić na karb wieku dojrzewania, gdybyś nie był wiceprezydentem, gdyby Lazard właśnie nie uciekł, gdyby nie problemy z terrorystami...".  
      — Nie.  
      — Mój książę... — mężczyzna nadał głosowi najcieplejszą barwę, jaką umiał.  
      Chłopiec machnął lekceważąco dłonią. Po wcześniejszym, smutnym zachowaniu nie zostało śladu.  
      — Nie to nie. Przepraszam, że spytałem. W końcu rzeczywiście, jak mógłbyś pojąć – SOLDIERze pierwszej klasy. Dziękuję za poświęcony mi czas.  
      Prezydentowicz zręcznie wyślizgnął się spod ręki, którą żołnierz spróbował położyć mu ramieniu i ruszył szeroką marmurową ścieżką do drzwi. Dorosły obserwował, zamyślony, błyski bieli rufusowego garnituru pośród ciemnej, butelkowej zieleni roślin.  
       Zawsze istniała możliwość, że dziedzic naprawdę pragnął tylko emocjonalnego wsparcia. Nikła jak te niemożliwe, jednak wojskowy nie mógł jej całkiem odrzucić. Wziąwszy pod uwagę jeszcze kwestie polityczne, należało, rozmyślał, rozegrać jakąś własną błyskawiczną partię, ocalić owcę i nasycić wilczka.  
        „Generał Shang żywi do mnie wielki szacunek – z wzajemnością – jest mi też trochę winien – zaplanowaliśmy front dziesięć kilometrów od jego rodzinnej wioski. Zmarli to ważny element wutajskiej religijności. Połowa ichniej delegacji odgrywa rolę równie ceremonialną jak ja, więc nudzi się śmiertelnie...".  
       

 

Kiedy młodszy Shinra teatralnie wstał, rzucił coś o konieczności oddania honorów matce, ruszył do drzwi, obrócił się w nich i otworzył usta, Sephiroth miał pewność, że mały próbuje go wmanewrować, zapytać mimo wszystko, zmusić do udzielenia wsparcia (żołnierz nie odmówiłby, nie naraziłby swojego księcia na takie upokorzenie, mimo wszystko). Zadziałał wobec tego natychmiast, wtrącając się, nim chłopak zdążył wypowiedzieć choćby sylabę:  
       — Nie powinieneś chodzić samemu, zwłaszcza teraz. Przybycie szanownej delegacji zwiększa niebezpieczeństwo zamachu. Pójdę z tobą.  
Veld skinął na Tsenga, ale wojskowy zaprotestował:  
        — Nie chcę czynić dyshonoru szanownym gościom poprzez zmniejszenie ich ochrony. Poradzę sobie, chyba, że sądzi pan, dyrektorze, że SOLDIER nie są w stanie wypełniać swoich obowiązków... Nie ufa nam pan? — dorzucił po sekundzie milczenia.  
       Sprowadzenie całej sprawy do starej rywalizacji między departamentami wystarczyło, by zepchnąć podejrzenia o politycznym podłożu gestu na drugi plan. Rufus nie zyskiwał żadnych punktów, ale też nic nie tracił. W ciężkiej atmosferze zdrady, wiszącej ostatnio nad korporacją, to wydawało się wojskowemu ważniejsze.  
       Generał Shang zauważył, że jego naród uważa pamięć o bliskich za rzecz niezwykle cenną, więc z najwyższą przyjemnością złożą honory żonie prezydenta. Teraz są nieprzygotowani, ale wieczorem – będą to sobie poczytywali za zaszczyt. On sam może poprowadzić nocne czuwanie, w końcu jest tylko żołnierzem, nie zdoła docenić w pełni doskonałości kolacji, więc, by uniknąć tego nietaktu względem gospodarzy, by nie marnować wspaniałych przygotowań, lepiej może, by zajął się jakimś drobnym, metafizycznym odwdzięczeniem (wymawiając te słowa cudzoziemiec spojrzał przelotnie na Demona Wutai).  
       Prezydent sprawiał wrażenie zmęczonego już w połowie kwiecistej przemowy. Zaaprobował pomysł, nie mógł w końcu odmówić własnej zmarłej żonie prawa do przyjęcia wyrazów szacunku. Nie w obecności obcych dyplomatów. Nie mógł też uczestniczyć w czuwaniu, uroczysty posiłek był znacznie ważniejszą sprawą – oddelegowanie syna pozostawało więc jedyną rozsądną opcją.  
       Sephiroth nie wiedział, czy Rufus naprawdę myślał o matce czy tylko o demonstracji władzy, preludium do kolejnej intrygi – w tym drugim przypadku ruch SOLDIERa wszystko mu psuł, w tym pierwszym pomagał. Mężczyzna spróbował złowić spojrzenie chłopca, dowiedzieć się prawdy, spotkał jednak uprzejme, zamknięte na trzy spusty oczy polityka i zrozumiał, że tej zagadki nigdy nie rozwiąże, chociaż z pewnością dostanie ręcznie wypisane podziękowanie, złotą girlandę słów na kremowym, czerpanym papierze.


End file.
